transgalactictournamentfandomcom-20200215-history
Skull Crusher Xavilla
A Skull Crushingly Supportive Xavilla! Build Summary''' A Build for Xavilla that makes her an amazing support character for nearly any team. This build takes advantage of Xavilla's passive traits to produce levels of support that reach skull crushing status. Pros * No need to decrease skill cooldown because of lantern charges. * Spirit Dance cancels movement debuffs. * Tons of assists. * Strong Damage Resistance debuff. * Can still be useful with low energy. * Not affected by damage resistance debuffs (unless it is a critical hit). * Great support for high DPS champions. * Great support for damage reflect champions. Cons * Not very strong or useful alone. Getting caught out can be bad. * A tad slow. * Can be ultra-squishy if luck is not on your side. Crits hurt.. A LOT. * Most useful in a coordinated team. Will not shine in solo queue. * Doesn't get much glory. * No CC besides Totem Spirit’s knockback. * Offers no team buffs. * Not as useful for supporting lower sustain champions. Training The Nitty-Gritty Badges Skull Crushing is dirty business, let's get to it! Xavilla's Badges focus on giving her a strong resistance debuff and minimizing damage received. I'm listing Badges first, as my Workouts will make much more sense with the Badges in mind. (Skull) Crusher * Crusher gives Xavilla's basic attacks a 5 second, -75% Damage Resistance debuff. Note: the debuff is not applied if Xavilla does more than 70 damage. Xavilla's base 110 Attack Damage is perfect for this, as most champions will have enough Physical Resistance to push the damage from her basic attacks well below 70. Girded * Girded reduces any normal damage received to 150. It does not affect damage below 150 or critical hits. This Badge is used in order to make effective use of the Punching Bag workout. This will be elaborated on further in the Workouts section. (Skull Crushingly) Bubbly * Bubbly gives Xavilla a 10% chance to receive no damage from an incoming attack. As Girded does not reduce the damage of critical hits, Bubbly is simply an attempt to prevent incoming criticals. Workouts Skull Crushingly Supportive Xavilla's workouts focus on high Attack Speed and high Energy Regeneration at the cost of Damage Resistances. Strength # Punching Bag # Punching Bag # Punching Bag # Punching Bag # Bowling The splash damage from Xavilla's basic attacks, combined with a high Attack Speed, makes keeping the enemy team debuffed a cinch. 4 Punching Bags for +40% Attack Speed allows Xavilla to keep the basic attacks coming, constantly spamming the -75% Damage Resistance debuff gained from Crusher. Girded allows Xavilla to ignore the -80% cuts to Physical and Elemental Resistance, because even with resistances of 0%, normal hits would still only deal 150 damage. Bowling's +20% Skill Effectiveness is an attempt to make Xavilla more useful for capitalizing on the -75% Crusher debuff, giving her the opportunity to clean up after team fights. Some players, however, may prefer 5 Punching Bags for the full +50% Attack Speed. Endurance # Athletic Tape # Athletic Tape # Athletic Tape # Extra Batteries # Extra Batteries Higher Max Health from the 3 Athletic Tapes gives Xavilla some extra wiggle room when taking critical hits. I chose 2 Extra Batteries for a slightly better energy pool to work with. More athletic tape could be used, but I did not want to lower Xavilla's health regen by more than -30%, as using Apples to cancel the effect lowers her Attack Speed, which is undesirable. All-Star # Apples # Aromatherapy # Aromatherapy # Sports Drink # Sports Drink Apples raises the health regen lost in Athletic Tape from -30% to only -10% at the cost of -5% Attack Speed. I only use one Apples because lowering my Attack Speed by another -5% would cancel out the entire +10% gained by one of my Punching Bags. I use 2 aromatherapy because Lantern Strike can eat away Xavilla's energy bar in a heartbeat. Not worried about losing critical damage because I want my basic attacks below 70. Sports drink is to bring Xavilla's basic attack damage down to 90. As most champions will always have 20% Physical Resistance, Xavilla will always be able to apply the buff to enemies. Weapon The Dragon Staff infuses Xavilla with the energy required to break face and crush large numbers of unsuspecting skulls. She would never use the Skull Staff; the temptation to crush it would be far too much to handle. * The Dragon Staff’s extra Attack Speed and Energy Regen are perfect for both the Crusher debuff and spamming Lantern Strike. Skin Classic Xavilla * Skull Crusher Xavilla was expelled from Cryptkeeper school after smashing the principal’s prized papier-mâché skull collection. She never received her Cryptkeeper robes. Tips Here are some tips I have compiled in my thoughts about this build. * Stay far away. Getting too close will mean death. You are squishy. With only 1600 health, you cannot take more than 10.66 normal hits (150 each), and Crits will devastate you. Be proactive about avoiding damage. * You work best as a back-line in team fights. Stick with your team. * Debuff with basic attacks, fall back and spam lanterns for a few seconds. Rinse and Repeat. * Wait for other players to use their skills. Try to go in for basic attacks during cool down times. Especially against champions that are likely crit focused. * Hang back and spam lantern charges if you can't get close enough to use your basic attacks. * Always try to save energy for spirit dance. Only use if debuffed with slow. (Not sure if it cancels stun) * Save knock back for fleeing, hitting an enemy into range for your teammate, or saving a teammate from a large group of enemies. * Your whole existence revolves around weakening the enemy team's defenses. Don't forget that. * If you've ever played Pokemon, think about it like this: you are tail whip. * This Xavilla, coupled with a champion that has a damage reflect skill, can help bring down the opposing team at lightning speed. Your enemies will kill themselves ~75% faster! * Make sure your teammates aren't trying to buff your damage. The damage from your basic attacks need to remain below 70. * DO make sure to get in on resistance buffs as often as you can. This will help soften any Crits that find their way to you. Updates * Xavilla's splash damage does not spread the Crusher debuff, however she is still the most viable champion for this build. Because of her lantern charges. This build is current for patch 1.0.6 Please Enjoy Skull Crusher Xavilla! -J_MTN '''